1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wiper blade for a vehicle which is used to remove water and other substances from the surface of a glass. More particularly, it relates to a wiper blade for a vehicle which improves the assemblability and hinge strength to prevent vibration during wiping of the glass surface, thereby improving the operational performance of the wiper blade.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper is mounted on the outside surface of a windshield glass or a rear window of a vehicle to remove rainwater or foreign substances from the glass surface during a rainy or snowy day, thus ensuring a driver's visibility. The driving force of a drive motor mounted on the vehicle is transmitted to a wiper arm through a link mechanism such that the wiper arm reciprocates at a predetermined angle.
A wiper blade is installed at the front end of the wiper arm such that a blade rubber attached to the wiper blade is moved left and right while being in contact with the glass surface to remove water or foreign substances.
That is, when the driver's visibility is poor due to fog, rain, snow or dust while driving the vehicle, the driver activates the wiper, and thereby the wiper arm is rotated by the operation of the motor such that the wiper blade installed at the front end of the wiper arm is moved to wipe the glass surface by virtue of the blade rubber attached to the wiper blade.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a wiper blade for a vehicle, FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view showing a primary cover and a secondary lever of a conventional wiper blade, FIG. 3 is a partial perspective view showing a hinge structure of a conventional wiper blade, and FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A of FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wiper blade may include a blade rubber 40 for wiping a windshield glass or rear window while being in contact with the glass surface, a primary cover 10 connected to a wiper arm 50, a secondary lever 20 provided on both sides of the primary cover 10, and a yoke 30 provided on one side of each secondary lever 20 and supporting the blade rubber 40.
The wiper blade with the above-described configuration wipes the curved surface of the glass by the operation of the wiper in a state that the angle formed by the yokes 30 supporting the blade rubber 40 and the secondary levers 20 is varied with respect to a hinge axis and thereby the blade rubber 40 is bent like a bow.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the conventional wiper blade has the problems that the primary cover 10 may be damaged as the secondary lever 20 is forcibly inserted into a hinge (injection molded) 11 of the primary cover 10 in the vertical direction, and thereby the outer appearance is impaired.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 3, vibration is generated during the wiping of the glass surface due to a narrow contact area between the hinge 11 of the primary cover 10 and the secondary lever 20, and thereby the operational performance of the wiper is deteriorated.
In FIG. 2, reference numeral 13 denotes a hinge reinforcing rib made of plastic to increase the strength of the hinge 11.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.